It is desirable to produce multiple ply papers of high quality, particularly for business card design. It is particularly desirable to be able to produce papers of this type which can be printed effectively with a digital press (for example, one of the digital presses in the HP Indigo product family). Conventional processes can be used for printing business cards on a digital press, but high quality multiple ply papers cannot be handled effectively in a conventional digital press. Other printing technologies consequently have to be used to print to such papers, so the many processing advantages of a digital press (high speed at high quality with sheet-to-sheet customisation) cannot be used in creating business cards on such papers.